


Descent into darkness

by wild_pang



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Threats of Violence, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_pang/pseuds/wild_pang
Summary: In which Data assaults Geordi, under the influence of Lore's emotional manipulation. Will Data's ethical program be rebooted in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based directly on the framing in the canon episode "Descent" but given a real sadistic turn. In which Data assaults Geordi, under the influence of Lore's emotional manipulation. Will Data's ethical program be rebooted in time? 
> 
> ***Content warning*** for threats of violence, sexual assault, emotional/psychological abuse probably qualifying as torture, and all kinds of traumatic non-consensual intimacy with a prisoner who is all kinds of Stockholm syndrome by the end of it. 
> 
> WARNING: If sadistic data with no moral compass taking sexual advantage of a physically and emotionally vulnerable Geordi wigs you out, please read a different fic! THANKS!

Data stepped around the stone corner and tried to walk past his uncertainty. Perhaps movement would override the sudden inappropriateness he felt in his presence here.

Yes. Move beyond it. Focus on Lore.

“Brother!” Lore turned to him and spread his arms.

Data recognized the motion as a gesture of welcome, but he felt no correspondent satisfaction. He simply handed Lore the VISOR he had taken from Geordi.

Geordi . . .

“Here is the VISOR. May I ask why you wanted it?”

Lore slipped the silver mechanism over his own eyes, then stepped back as though to model the device. “I thought it might look good on me.” He smiled.

Data cocked his head.

“What do you think?” Lore asked.

Unsure of what Lore would consider an appropriate response, Data was unable to give one.

“After a moment Lore’s smile vanished. “Maybe we’d better work on your sense of humor, brother.” He turned the device in his hands, examining its terminals. “Actually, I was thinking that La Forge’s implants would make him an ideal test subject for my experiment.”

Tentativeness had always been beyond his reach, but as Lore’s statement computed, Data paused. “All the Borg you have experimented on so far have suffered extensive brain damage.”

This was a fact. Facts were familiar tools for him, and yet something attached to this fact had caused Data to state what Lore certainly already knew. Was he issuing a warning? Offering a suggestion?

Geordi . . .

Lore shrugged. “Using the humans to perfect the procedure would allow us to prevent any further Borg deaths.”

Data searched for the emotions he knew he had acquired and found them saturated with his old habits. He tried to be enthusiastic about Lore’s words, this talk of using the humans and experimentation and Borg deaths, and he found he could only be cold to those ideas, cold to everything. Was he losing the wanton emotional surge he had felt before?

Having emotion—this was hard to do. It meant nothing was prescribed by logic or regulation. It meant he had to choose.

Prevent further Borg deaths . . . he would choose that.

Lore evidently saw something in Data’s face, because he smiled again.

Data responded to the smile. “I understand.”

Once the words were spoken, he wondered if Lore had spoken them. Only as he watched Lore’s face did he realize he had said what Lore expected.

“You see, brother?” Lore said quietly. “I cherish my followers. I need every one of them. I can’t afford to lose them. That’s why I want to experiment on the humans.” His eyes changed now. “Or do you still care about them?”

Data held himself still, forcing himself not to react. Not reacting had always been easy before, but today he had to work at it.

Lore pressed closer. “I need to know if I can trust you, brother.”

“Of course you can,” Data said.

He meant what he said, but Lore seemed not to believe it. Another sensation—to be doubted, untrusted. True, his statement was subjective in theory, but . . . he had always been trustworthy before. The humans had always trusted him.

“Good,” Lore said. There was a hint of testing in his voice. “Because I want you to do the surgery on La Forge.” And he paused. “You will do that for me, won’t you, brother?”

"I will."

Lore moved closer. “It might even be . . . fun.”

Wonderment at this sensation gushed through Data’s brain. He felt his chest draw tight at the unspeakable intrigue of what he was feeling suddenly. The hunger returned, and he inhaled the sensation.

And they were both smiling now.

“Yes,” he murmured, “it might be. . . . ”

 

\--

 

Geordi tried to raise his arms for the tenth time, and for the tenth time was reminded of the straps holding him onto some kind of a tilted examination platform.

Terror kept his breathing so shallow that he was starting to feel faint. He tried to take a deep breath or two, get some oxygen into his brain and some courage into the rest of him, but it was hard to be brave. He was alone, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t move, and his best friend had been talking about experimentation.

Not a formula for peace of mind.

Was that a sound? Was somebody out there?

“Data?” he began. “Is somebody there?”

For a moment there was only the bizarre silence and a feeling that he wasn’t alone.

Then: “Geordi.”

“Captain!”

“Shh,” the captain said. “We’re getting out of here.”

“Hurry,” Geordi gasped. “Data was just here. He went to get something—”

“Too late.” Data’s voice.

Geordi drew a harsh breath and held it. He’d been fooled. Data’s voice-replication ability.

“My brother suggested I try to develop my sense of humor,” Data said. “What do you think?”

Horror took Geordi by the innards. Data’s talk of experiments was like something out of a gruesome story, but this . . . Data wasn’t just doing what needed to be done. He was tormenting his subject and calling it humor.

Geordi tried to pull away as he heard Data approach, but the straps allowed him almost no movement. “I think it needs a little work.”

Data was standing beside the platform—Geordi could sense his presence and feel himself start to sweat again.

A whistling sound, very faint . . . something at the side of his head, at his temple, where the VISOR terminal was. He heard the whistle begin, then felt it vibrate into the side of his head.

“What’s happening?” he asked, his voice shivering.

“I am neutralizing your pain receptors,” Data said bluntly.

Geordi swallowed hard. “What are you doing to me?”

He heard the click and bump as Data put down one device and picked up another.

“I am implanting nano-cortenide fibers in your cortex that are designed to learn and mimic your neural firing patterns.”

Something was happening. Geordi felt the pressure at the side of his head, as though a dentist were working on a numbed tooth. He felt the pushing on the side of his head and a faint sizzling sensation in his skull.

Sweat poured down his face, broke over his jaw, and drained down his neck. His hands were trembling, pulling up against the straps.

“Once they are in place,” Data continued, “I will destroy your existing brain cells and see if the artificial neural network is able to take over cognitive functions.”

“Data, listen to me!” Geordi gasped, trying to keep his tone level. “Lore is controlling you. He’s transmitting some kind of carrier wave that’s affecting your positronic matrix.”

“If the procedure is successful,” Data continued, “your cognitive processing functions will be considerably improved.”

Desperate now, Geordi raised his voice. “Don’t you care that he’s manipulating you?”

“However, there is approximately a seventy percent chance that you will not survive the procedure.”

More pressure. More sizzling. Faint movement against his skull—Geordi gritted his teeth. Weakness flooded into his limbs.

“I don’t care much for those odds,” he murmured.

A pause, and Data’s voice added, “They are cause for concern.”

Concern . . . Was there some part of Data that still cared about him?

He searched frantically for a way to awaken the lingering devotion he thought he heard. If there was a chance—

“However,” Data went on, “since I also have Counselor Troi and Captain Picard, the odds are that the procedure will be successful on at least one of you.”

The cold truth hit Geordi square in the face. He’d misunderstood. And there was nothing he could say that would stop Data from drilling neural fibers into the skull of what once had been his closest friend.

Kind Data, dependable Data, decent and ethical Data, who wouldn’t have allowed this mutilation and torture to happen in a million years.

If only Data were really here.

Geordi gritted his teeth harder. As if to mock his fading hope and fan his fear, the pressure at the side of his head began again.

"I suppose I should say goodbye to you while I still can."

"I suppose you mean to mock me. You may try it," Data replied with forced casualness. What came through was contempt. Geordi had riled him, if only slightly, leading him once again towards something like hope.

"I meant it, Data."

He was met with silence.

Was it still possible for him to get under Data's skin? Lore was only feeding him anger, bitterness, and sadistic glee at causing harm. But perhaps there was something about that bitterness that Geordi could ply to his advantage. Perhaps it would be little more than a delay, but a delay might be enough.

"Come on, what am I supposed to believe? When we got here, we said this isn't the real you, that we couldn't even recognize you. You told us we were fools, and that you spoke for yourself. So be it. If this is really you, then you've been my closest friend for six years. I would do anything for you--"

Geordi halted just long enough to gulp as Data began drilling a new hole. It was a terrible risk, exposing any new vulnerability which the android could then exploit. And would be ruthless; that much Geordi could expect. But things couldn't get much worse.

"So, you betrayed me, and I should hate you for it. The problem is that I don't know how, which certainly makes me a fool," his voice trembled with sincerity. "I've never felt anything but love for you."

Data stopped. It could have been a coincidence. It probably was, Geordi thought, taking in the sound of Data exchanging one tool for another. Still he did not hurry to use it.

If only he had his vision, to gauge the android's reaction.

"Now that my brother has shown me the truth," Data spoke with a sneer that sounded just like Lore, "I understand better what your 'love' means. Well, I am not your plaything anymore."

"Plaything! My God, Data, is that what you think? You accuse me of *using* you? Name one time, one time in all the years I've known you, when I put my interests ahead of yours?"

Data pressed another implement to his temple. From the pressure Geordi could tell it was a bit more forceful than necessary. He was affecting him.

"It does not matter," the android shot back. "In six hours you will be ready to--"

"It matters to me! I never allowed my desire to come first. I couldn't even tell you how I felt. Not yet. I couldn't be sure you would really decide for yourself. That's what was important to me," Geordi's eyes filled with hot tears.

Ashamed at his helpless display of emotion, he raised his voice. "I couldn't let you agree to be with me, to save my feelings! Because sometimes you've been generous to a fault. But I would never use you, Data. I don't care what you do to me, damn it, torture and kill me if that's what you're going to do, but please," he pleaded, his face streaked with tears, "I need you to tell me you believe me."

Geordi shut his eyes as hard as he could, his face crumpled in pain. He wished he could at least dry his eyes, but there was no help for it.

"Oh, you are good, La Forge," Data said with mock respect. "This performance has the Guild Awards written all over it. You should take up theatre."

Geordi spoke quietly. "And what if I'm telling the truth? Does that mean anything to you?"

"Oh, I suppose I could have a bit of fun with you before your time is up," he mocked cruelly. "A parting gift."

Geordi was seized by a new terror. Was he wrong that his plight couldn't get worse? And yet his horror mingled with another response which he fought hard to suppress: desire. He buried it quickly, forcing himself to imagine Lore forcing himself on him. That is what it would be; whatever he had said, he didn't recognize Data right now. He made himself sick with the thought, and his arousal withered and died.

Data was quiet, his last threat hanging in the air unanswered. Sounds nearby indicated he was arranging his tools, then he set a hand on the left arm restraint. Geordi gasped.

"We are done here for now. It is time to return you to your cell. I hope you not be foolish enough to attempt escape; I will not hesitate to punish you for it."

Hopelessness took hold of the engineer as he complied with his captor. While Geordi tried to hold himself bravely, it wouldn't take an android's senses to see that he was shaking.

 

\--

 

“See if the corridor’s empty,” Picard said.

Troi silently slipped beyond the opening of their cell—and stopped short.

“Drop it, or I will break his neck.”

As the familiar voice cut through him, Picard stood up quickly. Troi was already coming back into the cell, pressed back by Data, who was holding Geordi’s arm with one hand and gripping Geordi’s throat with the other hand.

They caught Geordi and took him to one of the benches. He was limp, his skin sallow and clammy. His eyes were open, their white unseeing irises threaded with redness.

“What have you done to him?” Picard asked.

Data ignored him. “I will be back for him later.”

Coldly he turned, and gestured for two Borg who’d appeared in the corridor to remove their comrade. The pair grasped the fallen Borg guard between them and dragged him out of the cell.

Data kicked away the weapon that was lying on the floor. It skittered down the empty corridor. A moment later the forcefield came back on. So much for the escape attempt. They hadn’t even put ten feet behind them.

Troi bent over the brutalized engineer. “Geordi, are you in pain?”

“No,” Geordi murmured. “I’m a little dizzy... but that’s all.”

Picard opened his palm and showed Troi a small black and silver mechanism. Speaking quietly, he said, “I was able to take part of a transceiver from the guard’s interlink system. It uses a form of phased pulse technology.”

Geordi struggled to raise his head. “Maybe we can modify it to... generate a kedion pulse... and reboot Data’s ethical program.”

“You’ll have to talk me through it.”

“We might not have time. Data said he’d be back for me soon.” Geordi’s voice was ragged, but he fought to think clearly. “Let me lay it out for you. First, you’ll have to reroute the modulation circuitry to bypass the initializers. . . .”

 

\--

 

Data approached his brother where he stood on the balcony above the great hall, peering out over the hills at the setting sun.

"Brother," Lore said with a smile, acknowledging him without turning. "Was it fun?"

"The surgery was not particularly pleasing, no," he replied flatly. Lore turned to see him, disappointed. "I find the procedure dull. And, he made me angry. But I believe I know how to make him pay for it."

Lore's eyebrows rose, tickled by his brother's unusual initiative. "Do tell!"

"La Forge's feelings for me are more intimate than I was aware of before. He confessed it. I thought he was lying, but then I could smell his arousal."

Lore made a face. "That is disgusting, Data. It's just as I told you; see how the humans were using you?"

Data felt himself flooded with bitterness. "Yes," he said. It was what Lore expected him to say.

"And what is it you you wanted to do to punish him?"

Data's systems coursed with hot pleasure. "Use him for myself, before he dies from the procedure."

"Data, my dear brother, you have come a long way," Lore clucked, genuinely impressed with this dark turn of events. Even Lore had not thought of this cruelty. Then again the humans were distasteful to him. It should disgust Data as well, if he was not so close to them, even now...

Could Data be seduced by the engineer, enough to betray his own brother? Or would be brutalize the man, and enjoy it so much that he would become an unstoppable ally?

Lore was faced with a choice: he could control his brother's every move for all the foreseeable future, allowing for no creativity or passion of his own. Or he could cultivate in him a destructive force all his own. It was riskier that way, but the outcome would be vastly superior were the plan to succeed. To have his brother at his side willingly, as an equal, exactly as he claimed? It was an intoxicating thought.

It was worth the risk. But Lore would need certain assurances.

"Data, I always thought you showed great promise. You like how it feels to be cruel, don't you?" Lore turned up the gain on Data's pleasure response.

"Yes."

"It is interesting that he chose to tell you now, don't you think? Either Geordi prefers very bad boys," Lore sneered, "or he thinks he can manipulate you. He'll try to get to your off switch."

"I will devise a belt to cover it. He will be unable to use it against me."

"That's not a bad idea. Perhaps I will do the same; I never liked having it so exposed, one of our father's many mistakes. Although I won't need to now. I don't intend to bed any of our guests. You can have all three of them, if you like," Lore winked as he sent another well-timed pulse of pleasure to his brother's matrix.

Data's smile was dark and seething.

"Have it your way, then, brother. There are unused quarters upstairs above the Western wing. Use the forcefields to secure the entire hall. If you do make a mistake, I can't have the engineer getting out and rescuing his friends."

"I will not make a mistake."

"I hope not, brother. But if you do, I hope it's a big one. You only live once."

 

\--

 

Two Borg guards flanked Geordi, steering him blindly through the corridor, while another walked some distance behind with a blaster trained on his spine.

It seemed too soon to be headed back to the lab. His silent fear was confirmed as the guards turned him and led him up a flight of stairs. Where to now?

One floor up, then another. A left turn, then a corridor like before. A door creaked open. It must be a narrow door, because the Borg to his right fell back while he Borg to his left dragged him into the room. Unexpectedly he was thrown to the floor. The room swam as he fell to his knees and tumbled inelegantly to his right side against some piece of furniture behind him. The door slammed, a lock engaged. An old-fashioned lock? That was something Geordi could work on. Where was he, and where were the force fields?

As the footfalls of the Borg fell away back down the hall they came from, he heard the forcefield at the end of the hall sing to life. Damn.

Geordi reasoned he should figure out this room while he was still alone. But was he alone? Frightened once more, he hastened to his knees.

"Hello? Where am I?"

No answer. It didn't feel like he was being watched, but with androids around, anything was possible.

Geordi put his hand out on the furniture beside him to support him getting to his feet. It was some kind of sofa with an upholstered seat. Or a mattress. A cot? He felt to the right first, finding a corner with no arms. He crawled to the left, feeling his way along the length, two meters at least. A cot—he could feel the neatly-tucked sheet, with no pillow. Turning the corner and coming to his feet, he extended one hand in front of him to find the wall, the other hand continuing to feel the shape of the furniture. He expected to hit a wall in moments, but no.

"Oh, no..."

What he found dropped his heart past his knees. It wasn't a cot; it was a very large bed. And there was no hiding from its obvious purpose.

Wall, slab headboard, two pillows. Empty side table. *Keep going, figure out the whole room.* Nothing along the left wall until the corner, then another long, empty wall. There was a washbasin in the far corner, but the water was shut off. Two drawers, both empty. Then the wall with the door in it; even if he could disable the lock in time, the forcefields outside made the effort futile. Then another expanse of barren wall. Whoever lived here wasn't big on decorating.

Another corner, this one occupied by a small side chair. Then a recessed closet, empty, with no doors. The last corner, a short wall quickly leading back to the head of the bed. No side table here.

Geordi reasoned that he'd rather sit here, as far as possible from the door with the bed frame between him and whoever entered.

As if he did not know precisely who was coming for him. One more reason why he wasn't going to sit on the bed.

He had also exerted himself all that he could for the moment, with cortical fibers making swiss cheese out of his brain. Slumping against the wall, Geordi sunk to the floor, his knees tucked close to his body in the circle of his arms. He bent his head forward and mouthed a silent prayer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based directly on the framing in the canon episode "Descent" but given a sadistic turn. In which Data assaults Geordi, under the influence of Lore's emotional manipulation. Will Data's ethical program be rebooted in time?
> 
> ***Content warning*** for threats of violence, sexual assault, emotional/psychological abuse probably qualifying as torture, and all kinds of traumatic non-consensual intimacy with a prisoner who is all kinds of Stockholm syndrome by the end of it.
> 
> WARNING: If sadistic data with no moral compass taking sexual advantage of a physically and emotionally vulnerable Geordi wigs you out, please read a different fic! THANKS!

Data licked his lips.

It was a human gesture that had often caught his attention. He had wondered what it felt like, delicious anticipation. Now he understood. He could get used to that feeling.

Walking up two flights of stairs, he almost gave in to the urge to skip. He had impressed his brother with his ruthless idea. It took quite a lot to impress Lore. That success gave him almost as much pleasure as his anticipation.

As he walked he could feel the belt he had fashioned to protect his power switch. Another idea which had impressed his brother. The belt was a double wrapping of combat uniform webbing. Tight as it was, he had been uncertain how to ensure it could not be slipped out of place; to solve this, he ended up fusing the top and bottom edges with his bioplast skin. It had worked like a charm. He was feeling very pleased with himself.

Instead of skipping, he moved with great stealth. It was a pleasing thing, to sneak, to creep.

Just past the landing, Data dropped the forcefield, and engaged it from the inside with a code of his own devising. He enjoyed creating elaborate access codes; he recalled doing it before on the Enterprise, back before he knew how satisfying it really was.

His codes were so good that not even his brother could break them without at least an hour to kill.

The corridor was not long; he could see the single closed door ten meters away. There by the forcefield he carefully removed each item of his clothing, folding it all in a neat stack at the end of the hall. He pondered why he ever wore clothing at all, and tracked down the answer: a subroutine governing modesty, of all things. Why should he be ashamed of his naked form? He wrote a quick exempt statement on that subroutine, enjoying his rebellion.

His nakedness made him feel powerful. Why this was so, he could not say. Undressing his struggling victim may be necessary, depending on how he played his cards; struggling to remove his own clothing in that moment just seemed undignified. And the blind man would never expect this! La Forge would not know precisely how dangerous his situation was until it was very much too late.

Data came to the door, unlocked it and stashed the key inside his left arm access panel. He jerked the door open, ready to block his victim's futile attempt to attack him. However, it was unnecessary; the human sat on the floor in the farthest corner of the room, looking miserable.

Data smiled and closed the door.

He was surprised to find that Geordi did nothing to acknowledge him. He was either very brave, or so frightened that he was in shock. He hadn't soiled himself, so perhaps he was feeling brave so far. He stared at the floor past his clasped knees.

"I didn't think you would go this low."

"But you said that you wanted me," Data played at feeling hurt.

"I do. But not like this, Data. You're going to rape me."

"You cannot rape the willing." The banter filled Data with satisfaction.

"You just keep telling yourself that, for all the good it will do you."

Data took a few steps and faced Geordi from a distance the length of the bed. Geordi turned his head, following his approach, but managed not to flinch. His expression was defiant.

Data expected this. He started to play out the scenario much as he had imagined it. He sat on the floor, less than a meter from the human; he could touch him if he extended his hand.

Geordi stared coldly. He would begin by warming him up.

"I see that you have figured out how to hate me, after all," Data spoke softly.

Geordi frowned. "I can hate what you're doing. I can hate myself for being a bloody fool. I can't hate you—and believe me, I have tried."

"You said that before. I wonder why it matters to you what I believe," Data led on.

"Data," Geordi's face strained with hope, "there is no one whose opinion matters more to me. You knew that, once."

"I do not think I did. Not like that."

"Then it is my fault for not telling you. In my defense, I felt telling you was the most selfish thing to do."

Data felt the pleasure of his deception thrill through him. His anticipation mounted every moment that he led Geordi down this path.

Data wet his lips before his best line. "How could you know what I would want. I have the right to choose."

Geordi smiled so sadly, his eyes wet at once. "Yeah, I know that. I'm... sorry, Data."

Such simple words. An apology, and not an affected one. The sincerity of it stung Data somehow; even with all he had done, Geordi still trusted him so readily. His brother hardly trusted him, whatever he sacrificed. Data felt this moment's pleasure mingle with resentment of his brother, uncertainty of the future.

Geordi rested his head back on the wall behind him, closing his sightless eyes, and continued apologizing. "I thought there would be time for us to talk about... us."

All at once, Data could smell the human's arousal starting. It was more subtle than an erection, a prelude to that. It was common for humans to exhibit these signs without apparent provocation, subtle enough to escape all but an android's notice. Previously Data never pondered when and why Geordi become stimulated in this way.

Bitterness caught him by the throat as he wondered what else lurked beneath what Geordi called friendship. _How blind I have been_ , Data thought. _Is it just as Lore suggested?_

"I imagined this conversation with you hundreds of times," Geordi winced as he said it. "I never imagined anything like this."

"On the contrary, your timing has been very convenient."

Geordi frowned and looked blindly in Data's direction. "What does that mean?"

"All the time we had together on the Enterprise and you wait to tell me this until you are captured. Until you might need it to save yourself. I find it hard to see it your way. You may not be aware that most humanoids react with disgust even shaking my hand—"

Geordi started to protest, but Data talked right over him.

"—And yet you want me to believe you wanted to make love to me, but that you never got around to it. Convenient."

Geordi looked deeply confused, verging on desperation.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to prove it."

"I don't know what I can tell you. I can't make love to you as your prisoner. That's just compliance. If I die here, you'll never know what was real."

Data shifted forward quietly and placed what he thought was a reassuring hand on Geordi's right shoulder. He trembled slightly, fear and arousal together making a heady perfume. Data let the ambiguity of this gesture hang in the air as Geordi made an effort to calm back down.

"I may just have to settle for that much," Data said bluntly.

Geordi's expression went cold. Data's hand changed from resting to stroking, from his shoulder up towards his neck.

Geordi pulled away, lurching to his feet, which had the effect of moving him towards the bed. When he ran into it, he shuddered. He had nowhere else to go, so he perched on its edge. Data crawled in his direction on his knees.

He placed two hands on Geordi's thighs, above each knee.

"Please don't touch me."

"I am exploring what kind of touch you like."

"I don't like that."

"And this?"

Geordi gritted his teeth. "None of it."

"Now you are lying. I can smell your arousal," he said, teasing Geordi's inner thighs.

"That's biology! It doesn't mean I want this."

"Do not be ashamed. I am responding to you, as well," the android teased.

"I do not consent to this," Geordi trembled with fear and anger.

Data got two hands on his uniform front, unfastening it with lightning speed. It was done before Geordi could blink. He felt so helpless, so alone. Wherever he reached to defend himself, Data was already gone.

"Data, please. This is. So. Wrong."

Data felt uncertainty brewing. _Wrong_. But it felt good. It felt right. Could it be wrong, but feel right? Geordi appeared equally conflicted, his erection about as firm as his protests, perhaps more so. He contemplated that this might simply be how sex went, with human emotions in play.

Data stayed kneeling in front of Geordi who sat on the low platform bed. With one hand he guided the human's face towards his. He stiffened. While Data imagined this would come to force eventually, for the moment he aimed for seduction, perhaps compliance.

"Kiss me, Geordi."

"No."

"I want to kiss you."

"No."

"Is that too much to ask? Just one kiss?"

Hesitation sealed his fate. Data's lips met his, softly, a moment later. A tender, tentative kiss.

Geordi kissed back.

When Data kissed harder, Geordi's passion mirrored his.

Data proceeded to peel the open uniform jacket from his shoulders, caressing his bare arms as he went. Geordi moaned through the kiss they shared. Then, Data tasted tears.

Pulling away, he was utterly surprised to find Geordi crying silently. Possibly since the first kiss.

The pain on his face nagged at Data. Was it so wrong, to force the truth out of Geordi, if he would not give it willingly? He deserved to know, damn him! But did that make it right? Did the ends justify the means?

"You are crying, Geordi," he said with amazement.

"You're breaking my heart right now. I don't know what you expect."

"Do not cry," he soothed, wiping a tear.

"Don't rape me," he replied, "and I won't."

As Data slowly wiped the other tear, Geordi shoved his arm away, finding the android's forearm bare, his hand swiping at an expanse of smooth bioplast which usually would be hidden by his uniform sleeve. The blind man felt the room spin as he contemplated his assumptions. "What exactly are you wearing, Data?"

"I believe the expression is, 'not a stitch,'" Data laughed. The joke seemed unfair in a way it had not seemed before, but it didn't make it less funny.

"You think that's funny? To toy with me?" Geordi was revolted.

"It is a little funny," he stroked his fingertips back up the sides of Geordi's upper arms. "Are you going to tell me that is 'wrong' too?"  Data leaned forward to kiss the skin exposed at the neckline of his black undershirt. Geordi tried to lean back but he was held at the shoulders.

"It is wrong. But you don't care about that anymore. If you did, you wouldn't have come this far."

Data kept fondling him, exploring new avenues every moment. He removed the undershirt, caressing Geordi's bare chest with his tongue. His moan was ragged, helpless. Data caught his mouth with another kiss.

It wasn't returned this time.

Data felt shocked by his own disappointment. He felt a sort of pleasure in his victim's pain, but it paled in comparison to the pleasure he recalled from when Geordi kissed him back.

Denied that, the rest of his game seemed hollow.

"I want you," Data pleaded.

"I can't stop you."

"Kiss me."

"No."

Anger clamped down on Data's senses, as he grabbed Geordi and pulled his lips to his own. Geordi's lips remained still except to murmur in protest as Data's grip became more and more painful.

Geordi looked like he might faint from the stress. But until he blacked out, he seemed determined to keep talking, to keep from giving in to despair.

"You know, Data, if you ever go back to being the way you were before, you might not be able to forgive yourself for what you're doing to me now."

Data felt that twinge of doubt again. 

"You can hurt me more than I can imagine. I know this is just the beginning. I'm sure I'll beg you to kill me before you're through. Maybe you'll even enjoy that part," Geordi cursed under his breath.

"But I can't make myself love you any less. If you're still in there, Data, please just be gentle. Be kind, if you can. No one else can destroy me like you can."

 

\--

 

Data stood in front of where Geordi sat on the bed, lost in thought for moments which to Data lasted far, far too long.

An eternity. 

He's lost all hope for himself, that is clear. And yet he still has not given up on _me_ , even now. Lore says the humans were using me, but Geordi seemed so different, so sincere. 

Geordi was a gorgeous man, naked to the waist, sweat on his pecs gleaming faintly. Data wanted him, not just his body, but his submission. Geordi had given him a heady mix of terror and openness, defiance and surrender. It was intoxicating.

Damn it, was it so wrong of Data to be selfish, just this once? To take now what had been held back from him for so long? No one ever touched him, people were repulsed by him but found him useful, so long as he remained docile and in line. Resentment rose up in his chest. He deserved this.

He would not take no for an answer. 

Only a few moments had passed. 

Data reached out to run his fingertips across Geordi's chest, startling him as he trembled, awaiting his fate. Fingertips trailed up his neck to his jawline, tilting Geordi's face up and to the right as Data moved to gently kiss the side of his neck down to his collarbone. The man gasped quietly but tried to stay still. 

"I will be gentle, Geordi."

"No, please—"

"Shh, lay back."

"No!" He gripped the edge of the bed. 

"Please, Geordi." Data lifted him easily onto the bed, laying him back as he hovered over him. 

"I won't help you!"

Data pressed his hips over Geordi's. 

His breath was hot at Geordi's ear. "Yes, you will." 

Data's mouth was on his, hot and heady. Geordi forgot his horrific fear, his racing pulse. He kissed back hungrily as tears fell from his eyes. Data moaned into his mouth, and he kissed harder, responding. Data ground his hips against his clothed erection, making Geordi pant, muffling his protests with the heat of his mouth. 

Pulling away, he yanked his shoes away and went for the man's belt. "No! No!" Geordi fought in earnest now, trying to kick and shove, all futile against Data's speed and strength. He had him naked in moments, immediately pressing his long, cooler body over the full length of Geordi's hot, naked skin.

"I will not hurt you, Geordi."

"You're destroying me, Data! Don't you see that?"

"You wanted this. The press of my body, my hands on you, my mouth on yours. You wanted this. Why fight it?"

"Not like this! Nhgh no!" He choked through tears. 

"Let me love you," Data said softly.  

Something in Geordi broke wide open. He sobbed openly, closing his eyes, and pulled Data into a desperate kiss. Geordi's nails sunk into his bioplast and neither of them noticed. 

Data kissed him back roughly as his heart broke, rocking against him, touching him in ways that made his body shudder with mounting pleasure. His tongue traced Geordi's sensitive nipples, nibbling down his ribs to the inner thigh. Geordi was half hard now, his body betraying him as he responded to his captor. Data was the only lover he had wanted for years and years. Even now, that was true. 

Data used his tongue to tease up Geordi's shaft, then around the head. Geordi moaned raspily, his eyes still full of tears. Around and around the head, Data's tongue coaxed his cock fully to attention, tasting a drip of precum as he went. Then he took him into his mouth, sucking with the perfect pressure. 

Geordi had surrendered so completely now that he just let all of it wash over him, pain and pleasure together. He would wish for death when it was over. He felt the sorrow clenched tight around his heart, beneath a haze of shock. This can't be happening. This isn't Data. This isn't real. 

Data bent his legs, held his knees to his chest with one arm as his other hand and mouth worked at his cock. Geordi kept his eyes closed tight, willing it to be over. 

His hand continuing with full strokes, suddenly Data ducked his head further down, swiping his tongue across the sensitive pucker of Geordi's opening. Geordi's gasp was so hard it surprised them both, Data now working hard at eating Geordi's ass as the man moaned loud and helplessly. Geordi thought he might cum soon, sure he'd never felt so ashamed. 

Data's tongue worked him open so well that the licking and stroking stopped, replaced with the pressure of fingertips at his opening. Wet fingers slid inside faster than he could protest. 

"Please Ngh—No!" 

Data immediately teased his prostate, his technique flawless. Soon Geordi was whimpering again, even before his mouth returned to his throbbing cock.

This went on so long. Impossibly long. 

Every time Geordi was close to the edge, Data slowed and shifted just enough to reset. His whole body was sweating and aching for release, for the end of it all.

"Ahh! Please!"

"Please what, Geordi?"

"Damn you to hell! What are you waiting for? Fuck me if you're going to."

"I need to know you are ready, Geordi."

"I can't bloody stop you!"

"You can make it stop."

"Nhgh..." Geordi moaned incoherently.

"You have to beg for it."

"What!!"

"This won't stop until you beg for me to push myself inside."

"No—"

"To come deep inside you."

Geordi bit his lip hard.

"We'll see how long you can hold on." Data returned his attention to stroking Geordi deep inside, sucking at his leaking hard cock.

"Ahh mercy, please Data, please... just take me and let it end."

"Say it."

Geordi said it so quietly only an android could hear. "Fuck me with your cock, Data... please."

"Say all of it."

Geordi opened his sightless eyes and looked vacantly at the ceiling. 

"Come inside me, Data. Please. Do it now."

Fingers out, shifting hips above his ass, his weight was like a vice. 

"And please kill me afterward."

Geordi felt the pressure of his slick bioplast penis, lubricated with some kind of tepid fluid of his own. Then the tip of his cock was dipping gently into his opening. Just the tip. 

"Oh God. Oh God. Nhng!"

Data lowered his weight to kiss Geordi heavily. Geordi was no longer devouring his kisses, but neither was he defiant. He was broken, drifting, and on the edge of panic all over again. His first time. Data started speaking softly near his ear. 

"Hold me tighter." He did.

"Let me in, Geordi." Remarkably, he relaxed. 

Data slid forward. The man trembled and gasped but didn't flinch as he slid inside several inches.

"I will be gentle," he cooed, nibbling at his neck. 

The pressure inside was awful, so violating, and also such a relief. It wouldn't be long now. Data began rocking his hips, Geordi's legs in the air as he took his smooth, gentle thrusts deep inside, like a key in a lock. There. Oh, there. Despite everything, this was satisfying a yearning he had had all his life. Geordi had never had a man like this, deep inside him. At least he wouldn't die wondering how it felt.

He abandoned himself, abandoned reason and shame. He imagined Data loving him back, and it took the sting away. He felt his heart mending even as it should be crushed forever. He could lie to himself to save something of his humanity, couldn't he? What was the harm in that? 

For the first time since he discovered the bed in the room, he found that he wanted to live. 

He wanted to survive this. He wanted to be whole again. He wanted to take back everything Data had tried to take from him. 

Data couldn't take what he would willingly give.

Although his body had long since betrayed him, he let himself love Data in that moment, and his passion transformed him. He gripped Data so tightly the android moaned softly in response. Data kissed him and Geordi clung to it like it contained his last breath. As the pace quickened, he knew he would lose himself any moment. 

Their foreheads pressed together, Data felt all of these changes, rattled by Geordi's passion. 

This was what he wanted, was it not? Geordi's willing submission? But where he expected that cruel glee to reside, Data found only sadness, heartache. Geordi loved so well, and he would never be deserving of it again. Data had dealt this game, gambled, and lost. Geordi beat him with his goodness, his kindness. Data couldn't take pleasure in it. It was not  _right_ , it was not worth the hole it left behind. 

He felt that Geordi was about to arrive.

"I love you, Data. God, I love you." He shuddered, spilling cum between them, tears fresh in his eyes. 

Data was disgusted with himself. Geordi pulled him into a kiss and he kissed back sincerely, but Data felt only pain. Why, why, why? How was Geordi so giving when he was so very cruel? Data's heart was breaking as he took in his wickedness, his weakness, and Geordi's unimaginable strength. 

Data shifted to Geordi's side and would have left immediately in shame, were it not for the way Geordi clung to him, pulled at him even now. Data relented, trusting Geordi far more than he trusted himself. He wrapped himself around Geordi's outstretched body and buried his face in the man's neck, openly crying now. His sobs were soft, the stricken keening of grief, understanding too late what was at stake all along. Geordi was right. Data would never forgive himself. 

 

As Data pulled out, Geordi knew he hadn't spent himself. He felt something almost audible snap when his own orgasm came, hot with love he couldn't keep down. Data changed in that moment. He seemed to unravel, and before he heard or felt it, Geordi knew he was crying. 

 _Data?_ He thought. _Have you come back to me? Oh please, please let it be you..._ Terrified to hope, he kept silent but willed Data into his arms. _Please don't leave. If I let you go now I might never get you back._

Data's tears smelled sweet and fell warm on Geordi's neck. His body convulsed with painful emotions as Geordi held on. 

"Shh," Geordi offered. "Just hold me right now." 

Data whimpered and squeezed him as he cried. 

 

"Geordi?"

"Is that you, Data? Really you?"

"I—I do not know. I still cannot access my internal diagnostics, but I seem to have regained the ability to process ethical conduct. I am also experiencing more emotions than I was before. Many, many more," his voice cracked.

"I do not know what Lore has done to me now, and whether or not I can be trusted. I fear for you, Geordi. I cannot protect you from me. That much is clear." 

Geordi squeezed him and cooed even as his body felt unbelievably weak, "Oh, you seem safer to me already. It feels like you, Data." 

"I am so ashamed. I wanted to run from you but you wouldn't let me go. I felt that I owed you whatever comfort I could offer, but I fear instead that you are comforting me."

"It runs both ways," Geordi spoke softly now, losing focus. 

Data shuddered again. 

"Geordi, you are the most precious person in my existence. I could not say before today that I knew love, but I loved you for years. Now I know that it was always there. Please know that is true. Though I can never undo what I have done to you, and I will live with the memory of my cruelty for my entire life, I must tell you now that there is no love that could mean more to me than yours. I am so very sorry that I was not worthy of it."

"Data, no—I—"

Voices in the hall. Worf, the crew! Forcefield disabled. Data moved immediately to unlock the door, summoning the officers and surrendering himself to their custody. "I will come willingly. Please, help Geordi. He needs to get to sickbay immediately." 


End file.
